


I hate when you are hurt (But I love the way you make the pain disappear)

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin gets so intense in their last Victory Tour game and is constantly beaten down by the chinese players. </p>
<p>“You are always so intense and so drowned in the game that you don’teven take a breath to realize what you are doing, that sometimes you are putting yourself in danger"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate when you are hurt (But I love the way you make the pain disappear)

 

 

“Hey, how’s your leg, Lex?”

  
Without answering my question she walked towards me and placed her hands around my neck, hugging me and hiding her face in my neck.

 

“Is everything okay?”

  
“Are you okay?” Alex mumbled against my skin.

  
“What?”

  
“How are you, Tobin?” This time she looked at me and I noticed she had watery eyes and was trying not to cry.

  
“Wow Alex, what’s wrong, babe?” I caressed her cheeks and put our foreheads together.

  
“I don’t like seeing you being hurt” She said with a whisper and closed her eyes, letting a single tear ran down her cheek, which I wiped away softly with my thumb.

 

“But… Lex… you are the one who hurt her leg… I’m… I’m fine”

  
Suddenly I felt her warm and soft hands under my shirt and she lifted it so she could see my abdomen.

  
“And you call this, not being hurt?” I looked down and saw the bruises in my ribs, some seemed worse than others, and definitely, some hurt more than others.

  
“A… Alex… I’m fine”

  
“No, you’re not!” Her voice almost breaks and I tried to hug her again but she shoved my hands off of her “Don’t, Tobin” She turned her back at me and I could heard a barely audible sob.

  
“Lex…” I stepped closer slowly and put my hand in her shoulder “Talk to me”

  
She sobbed again and it really broke my heart, because you never get to see Alex Freaking Morgan crying and looking so helpless and small and… broken.

 

“I’m tired of seeing you down one time and then once and once again… and fighting so hard for the ball, and being harmed”

 

“But Alex… that’s what we do… it’s not…”

 

“No Tobin, that’s what _you_ do” She turned around and faced me with something that seemed to be fear in her eyes “You are always so intense and so drowned in the game that you don’t

even take a breath to realize what you are doing, that sometimes you are putting yourself in danger. You almost start a fight today, for God sake Tobin!”

 

“I wasn’t starting a fight…”

  
“What if she had turned around and hit you? Or what if she had tried to hurt you during the game? And anyway, like I told you, you don’t realize you can get seriously hurt, fight or not fight”

  
“Alex, is that what is really bothering you?”

  
“Of course it is! Part of it… Well… I… I don’t know” She sat in her bed and covered her face with her hands. I kneeled down in front of her and rubbed her arms.

  
“Is about Abby’s retirement?” She nodded and I sat down by her side, pulling her into me “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“I’ll miss her…” She mumbled.

  
“I know… We all gonna miss her so much, but I understand it’s harder for you, Lex, and you can talk to me if you need to. That’s what I’m here for”

  
“Just… Hold me, please”

  
“Okay… I’m here”

 

She tugged her hands to the fabric of my shirt and I held her closer to me, so she was almost sitting on my lap. She wasn’t crying anymore, but she was shaking a little and trying to control

her breath.

  
“Alex you’re cold… Let’s go to bed, babe”

  
I took her hand and guided her to the bed (her bed) and we got under the covers, with me still holding her between my arms and her head in my chest.

  
“I’m sorry, Tobs”

  
“About what?”

  
“Being mad with you… Abby’s retirement makes me emotional and… Today I wanted to play for her and make her proud of me… and I just hurt my leg and had to be replaced and when I

was in the bench the only thing that I saw was you on the ground and you being fouled… over and over again”

  
“I understand, Lex. And well, I’m sorry about pushing that girl, it wasn’t okay. And, if it makes you feel better, I promise I will try to be more careful, yeah?”

 

“I just hate when you are hurt” She whispered while running her hand softly down my abdomen, caressing every bruise there and making me feel goose bumps. "Does it hurt?"

 

“No, not so much” I let out a little moan when I felt Alex moving, and her lips started kissing my ribs, like trying to make the pain go away. then kissed her way up to my neck and finally to

my lips.

 

“Better?” She whispered into my ear.

  
“Ye… yeah… But, Lex, if you keep doing that… It won’t be my fault if you don’t get enough sleep tonight”

  
She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose.

  
“Don’t worry, I never said I was going to blame you” And with that she leaned to kiss me again with a playfully smile on her lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was a sudden idea... What do you think?


End file.
